The Confession
by durdi
Summary: Caitlyn's been not herself. And Vi's about to find out why. Caitylin x Vi. M just to be sure. First lemon up! It's my first fanfic, so comments will be appreciated. Thanks! -
1. Chapter 1

The Talk

In the past few days, everybody in the police station noticed how weird the sheriff was behaving.  
Spacing out, not eating properly, not to mention the ocasional blushing everytime she saw her partner.  
And yeah, that was bugging Vi more than it should.

"C'mon cupcake, talk to me. The fuck's wrong with you?"

"W-what? What are y-you talking about?"

"THIS is what i'm talking about! You're being weird! C'mon! I'm your partner, ain't i? Tell me what's wrong!"

"I-it's nothing, really. Thanks for your concern, Vi"

And just like that, the conversation was ended. One thing Vi had to admit, Caitlyn was good at finishing conversations,

but it generally left her talking to herself, something that pissed her off. Big time.

"OKAY! I DON'T CARE NO MORE!"

And Vi stormed out Caitlyn's office. Okay, she was pissed, but a lot more pissed than kinda hurt her seeing the sheriff like that. She cared about her. Damn, it was no secret for everyone that Vi had feelings for Caitlyn. Ok, seriously now. She liked her. Well, damn it. She loved her. More than she could think off. Vi was no good at hiding it, but surprisingly, Caytlin didn't "notice" it.

Vi's POV

"That stupid Caitlyn! The hell is she thinking?! FUCK!"

The poor trash can suffered Vi's frustation taking a heavy blow from her hextech gloves.

"First, she doesn't see that i freaking like her...HELL...I LOVE HER! And second, she's all weird...and she's avoiding me!"

And again, the trash can suffered.

And it made her think. It wasn't her strong suit, but she had to. What was keeping her from telling Caitlyn her feelings?  
What was on the sheriff's mind? She wanted answers. She needed them. That's when she decided, she was going to talk to her.

"Fuck it! I'm gonna talk to her. Whether she likes it or not."

And Vi left the alleyway near the station, and went to find Caitlyn.

Caitlyn's POV

"Damn! What am i doing?!"

The sheriff went to her office to get a drink. She didn't drink. But god knows why she needed one right now.  
Her behavior, her mood, the reason of her thoughts, was no one, than her partner. Vi.

"I'm so sorry Vi...i want to talk to you so bad...b-but..."

She rested her head on her hands and let out a sigh. Of course she couldn't easily talk to Vi about her feelings.  
While Vi wasn't good at hiding the fact that she liked Caitlyn, the sheriff was incredibly good at hiding the fact  
she liked her partner. Oh come on, who are you kidding? The enforcer became food for Caitlyn's thoughts.  
When she woke up, Vi popped in her head. When she was driving, Vi popped in her head. Even in some dates arranged  
by Janna and Jayce, Vi was the reason why Caitlyn never had a second date. Needless to say what happened to her  
when she saw the enforcer at the station, right?

The fact she was avoiding Vi was killing her. She never meant to treat her partner bad, but she couldn't help it.  
Caitlyn looked to her half-filled glass and after a few seconds she drank the rest of her drink. The burning sensation  
of the scotch going down her throat made her thoughts somewhat clearer. That's when something caught her attention:  
a picture of them. Caitlyn was holding her rifle and Vi was hugging her with her left hextech glove and making a victory  
sign with the other one. While the sheriff was somewhat serious, the enforcer was smiling.

That's when it hit her...why she had to feel like this? Why couldn't she talk to Vi? Why? Why?

"That's a lot of 'whys' Caitlyn...that's not like you at all..." That's when she decided. She was going to talk  
to Vi. Something has to be done. But more importantly. She was hurting her. That a thought that plagued Caytlin's mind  
more than it should. And that would stop. That night.

But in that moment when she thought her courage was all mustered, a tiny thought came:

"What if she says no?"

The sheriff froze. She never thought about it. But little she knew she wouldn't have much time to think about it.  
Vi came to her door and knocked, bringing Caitlyn back to reality.

"Cait? You there? Listen, we gotta talk..."

The sheriff noticed some nervousness in her voice.

"L-look, i'm going in, right?!"

And the enforcer entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Facing each other

The pinkette entered the office. Caitlyn was kinda surprised. Who would've known Vi would come to her?  
She had to shake the "what if she says no" thought off. They would've to talk. Sooner or later.

" H-hey Vi...what's up? "

" H-h-hey Cait...l-listen, i... "

An awkward silence filled the room.

" No no no! This isn't supposed to happen! Oh man...this sucks! " - The pinkette thought.

But to her surprise, Caitlyn spoke calmly.

" You said you wanted to talk right? The shift is almost over...come...sit. "

Caitylin pointed to a chair to Vi sit on. She nodded and sat down.  
The pinkette couldn't help but to feel nervous. But something was kinda odd. Caitlyn was nervous too. And...  
she was blushing?

" The hell is wrong with you, cupcake? " - Vi thought.

A brief silence filled the room once again, just to be broken by the sheriff.

" How long do we know each other, Vi? "

Now that was a weird question. But she answered.

" I-I dunno...3-4 years...maybe? Fuck...is that right? It's been a while, isn't it? "

The sheriff let out a small laugh.

" Oh yeah...it has been a while...I kinda remember your first job here. It wasn't your best one, though... "

The pinkette blushed.

" H-hey! Come on, cupcake! We got the perp, right?! "

" Yeah...but you destroyed three houses, one apartment and five cars in the attempt. The mayor still nags me about it until today, you know that? "

" W-whatever! And you! " - Vi pointed to the sheriff, surprising her.

" M-me? What about me? "

" You didn't exactly helped me at that job! You supposed to shoot the guy but a 'pidgeon' got in your way! "

That comment made Caitlyn blush hard.

" T-that's exactly what h-happened! "

" Admit it cupcake. YOU. ARE. AFRAID. OF PIDGEONS. "

Vi emphatized every word. If there was a hole in the room, Caitlyn would shove her head right into it.

" Shhhhh! Don't say it out loud, damn it! "

" Hahahah! The incredible sheriff of piltover, afraid of a tiny cute pidgeon! "

" Y-you jerk! Oh yeah? And what about that guy who used syringes as weapons? "

That made Vi shudder.

" Just who the fuck uses syringes as weapons anyway? No! Fuck that! Not syringes! "

Caitlyn teased the enforcer, making a high pitched voice, like a child.

" Woooo, the big and strong enforcer is afraid of syringes! "

And the conversation went on for hours. They laughed remembering old cases. It helped to break the tense  
atmosphere. It was getting late, but they didn't want the conversation to end. And so, they kept going.

" Oh yeah, do you remember that time when we went after that bomber? " - the sheriff asked. Vi was surprised. She wasn't expecting that case in particular.

" Y-yeah...i-i do...that was the one when you..you got... "

The pinkette frowned. And Caitlyn realized why. She almost got herself killed in an explosion caused by the bomber.  
It took several months for her to recover.

"O-oh...but hey! I'm here now, ain't i?" - said the brunette, trying to light up the mood. But it didn't work. Tears streamed down Vi's face.

" I...i got so nervous when i heard you got hospitalized...i didn't know what to do... " - the pinkette sobs got louder.

" Everytime i went to see you in the ICU, it broke my heart. Whenever i thought of you not getting up from that fucking bed, i swear to god... "

Caitlyn felt the emotion in Vi's voice. She never thought she felt that way.

" V-vi...i..i didn't knew... "

" The thought of losing you haunted me everyday, Cait! And you got caught because of me! If i didn't screw up, you...YOU...ARRGGGHH! "

Vi began to cry. Caitlyn never thought she'd see her partner like that. Her heart sank. She wanted it to stop.

" Vi...i never blamed you and i never will...you know that, right? "

" Ugh...i...i know Cait...it's just.. " - Caitlyn was speechless... She was happy that Vi cared that much about her.  
But she felt sad that the one she loved was crying. It was wrong. All Caitlyn could think is that she wanted Vi to smile, not to cry.

After Vi calmed down, she began speaking once more.

" Seriously cupcake...what's going on? You're not being yourself lately...why don't you talk to me? Aren't we...partners? "

That question hit the sheriff hard. She knew it would come eventually, bot not like this. Damn, what was she doing? First, she found that her partner suffered when she was hospitalized. Second, she was keeping secrets from her. That really felt wrong to her. They were partners. They were best friends. So, why the secrets?

"It's...complicated, Vi."

That's all Caitlyn could say. And the enforcer saw red.

" COMPLICATED? THE FUCK! " - Vi shouted. She was furious.

" WE'RE PARTNERS! WE'RE FRIENDS! HELL, SOME COULD SAY THAT WE'RE MORE THAN THAT! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME IS 'IT'S COMPLICATED'? SCREW YOU! "

Vi was going to leave the room, but Caitlyn's hand stoped her from doing so. And in a fluid motion, she embraced the enforcer.

" C-Cupcake? H-Hey! What's the mat... " - Vi didn't finish her sentence when she saw the sheriff sobbing.

" I'm sorry Vi! I'm so sorry! " - Caitlyn said between sobs. Vi didn't know what to do.

" It's just...it's just...i...I... "

" You what, Cait?! "

" I LOVE YOU, VI! "

There. She finally said it. Those three words that stuck in her throat for so long. She didn't care anymore.  
All it was left, was Vi's reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

After it's all said and done

Caitlyn couldn't believe herself. All the weight she felt, now gone. She was relieved, but nervous as hell.  
Of course she got confessed to tons of times before, but she said no to all of them. And besides, she never  
confessed to anyone.

" H-hey, Cait.. " - Vi called. No response from the sheriff. Only a couple of sobs could be heard.

" C'mon now, cupcake... " - Still no luck.

Vi's POV

" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! She loves me...she fucking loves me! "

Vi was happy. Freaking happy. Words couldn't express it. Yeah, she watched some chick flicks before and heard about having butterflies in the stomach, but damn, she never imagined it was like this. Everything was new: the feelings, her nervousness, Caitlyn's embrace...Ah the embrace. It felt so good. So warm. Minutes seemed like hours. Vi never got that intimate with someone to that point before.

Of course she hugged her fellow officers and the sheriff tons of times, but not like that.

" Oh man...that feels so...so good...She's trembling, like she's cold. But, she's warm. And soft. "

That's when Vi embraced her partner as well. She could feel both her heart and Caitlyn's. And boy, they were beating fast.

" Calm the fuck down, Vi! Don't get ahead of yourself! I know she's soft..and she's smells really good...and...damn...her..her breasts are...so...

Vi's moral alarm activated. She was no saint, but she didn't want to ruin that moment. And then she started calling out to her partner.

Caitlyn's POV

" THERE! I SAID! FINALLY SAID IT! HELL YEAH! "

The sheriff was screaming to herself mentally. Months of concealed feelings were taking its toll on her.  
She felt so relieved. Damn relieved. She managed to calm herself down, but not completely. She was crying and shaking.

" Whoever said that confessing was easy, is a big fat liar.. "

That's when she felt Vi's embrace.

" Who-whoa! V-Vi?! What are you doing?! "

The sudden movement from the enforcer made her shaking worse. She never thought an embrace could feel so good.  
She felt safe. It was like two pieces of a puzzle connecting. Minutes seemed hours. And thank god it was like this.

" I-is this Vi's heart beating? She's so nervous... Maybe she's felling my heartbeat too...FUCK! I'm looking like a little girl here... Nice going, 'sheriff'! "

Caitlyn seldom said curse words. But damn right she had the right of not being herself right now.  
For the first time in a while, she felt protected. She felt safe. She didn't want it to end.

" Damn...Vi's embrace...so good...please...don't let it go... "

" H-hey, Cait.. " - Vi called the first time

" C'mon now, cupcake... " - Vi called the second time.

" HEY! CAITLYN! " - Vi called the last time.

They separated from each other. Both didn't want it to end soon, but the enforcer had questions. And she was hopping for some answers from the sheriff.

" HOW? WHEN? WHY ME?! " - Vi still hate herself for making those questions. Fuck, we know she's not a good thinker, so let's give her a rest.

Caitlyn couldn't help but to smile.

" How? Does it matter? It happened, Vi... Haha...it's kinda funny that they say love just happens. You just never expect that it will happen to you like that...When? Long before my accident. And why you, you ask? "

The sheriff took a breath. Her words were going to be the ones she wanted to say for a long time. And she'd be damned if she didn't say them now.

" Because it IS you, Vi. "

Vi stood there. Speechless. Caitylin went and held Vi's hands.

" I was alone, for a long time. My work became my company. I thought i had it all figured out. But then you showed up.  
When i realized, you became part of my life. You became my best friend. You didn't fear me, or only saw the 'sheriff Caitlyn'.  
You treated me like no one did. You don't know but it made me damn happy. You became my family. When i don't see you around, or  
we spent a day without talking to each other, it..it hurts, you know? I trust in you more than anyone else, Vi.  
I'd gladly give my life to you. I still can't forgive myself that i should've told you these things sooner. I was afraid i wouldn't have  
another chance to tell you this...but...i love you Vi. So. Damn. Much. I'm so sorry that i was weird these days...i was thinking on telling you but...i'm so sorry Vi... "

The sheriff emphatized every word of her last sentence. Tears began to flow. Vi never saw Caitlyn like this. And she couldn't believe what she heard from her. It made her so happy. So damn happy, that she got furious. Furious? Yeah. Furious.

Vi let go from Caitlyn's hands, looked down to the floor and started talking.

" You...you SELFISH JERK! " - Caitlyn was surprised. Not in a million years she was expecting that reaction.  
Vi was mad. She never saw her that mad. She clenched her fist so hard, they were turning white.

" V-Vi? What's wrong?! I-I "

" YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG, CUPCAKE! You come to me, say all this stuff, made me worry why you were acting like this in the past weeks and you say you're sorry?! WELL GUESS WHAT! DON'T TAKE IT ALL ON YOURSELF! I love you too, damn it! "

Caitlyn was surprised. She was the one confessing. Now, she got a confession? And from the one she loved? Talk about luck!

" I was alone too, Cait! Since i can remember i was alone! Never had a real friend...the ones i thought i had left me to die when that job didn't worked out...Even when i tried to make amends of what i did, everybody looked down on me! But not you! You're the first real friend i had in years! You never looked at me as a criminal! But as an equal! A fellow officer! It is you who don't know how happy i was! "

Vi couldn't hold up anymore. Her tears started to show.

" You're the one who became my family, Cait...I never had anyone...but now i have you...if someone who i would give my life for, it's you!  
I can't thank you enough for what you did to me...I was going mad when you were at the hospital. The thought of losing you was unbearable!  
But now i'm here! And yeah! I LOVE YOU! NOW DON'T YOU DARE AND TAKE IT ALL ON YOURSELF! YOU, YOU JERK! "

Vi got on her knees and started to cry. Caitlyn tried to be cool, but she'll be damned if she didn't cried.  
She went and embraced her partner tighter than the last time. Now they know how each other felt. Happiness wasn't enough to describe how they were feeling. After a good crying session, Caitlyn was the first one to break the silence.

" Vi...you ok? " - her voice filled with genuine concern.

" Y-yeah...i'm ok now...sniff "

" I never knew you could cry so much. "

" Ain't you a jerk, cupcake? "

That made both of them laugh. Vi was staring at Caitlyn. She noticed how beautiful she was. Her eyes, her hair, her lips..  
And as you suspected, the enforcer blushed. A lot.

" V-Vi? You alright? Your face is red... "

" Oh...it's just...that.. "

" It's just what? "

" You're beautiful, cupcake... "

Aaaaand now Caitlin was blushing.

" O-Oh...th-thanks... "

That's when she noticed how cute Vi. Her features were delicate. Even though she got into tons of fights and league matches, she was beautiful. She couldn't find any scars or any flaws. To her, the pinkette was simply gorgeous. The sheriff couldn't take it anymore.  
Their faces were inches apart. They could feel each other breathing. Their bodies so close.

" Y-you know, i never been this close b-before... " - the sheriff whispered

" Y-yeah? M-me neither... Do..do you feel...unconfortable? " - the pinkette asked, while blushing even harder.

The sheriff couldn't help but to let out a small laughter.

" Not a chance in hell, Vi... " - The brunette smiled tenderly. And went for the kiss. The long awaited kiss.  
The pinkette's lips were softer than she imagined. It felt so good, Caitlyn could've gone to heaven in that instant.  
Vi embraced her partner even tighter, pressing her lips against Caitlyn's even more. It felt good. She couldn't help  
but to think that it was like that when you love someone. But her thoughts were interrupted when Caitlyn broke out the kiss.

After a short silence, Vi asked.

" Cupcake? "

" Y-yeah? "

" Was it..it w-was good...right? "

A large smile appeared on the sheriff's face.

" The best kiss i ever had. You know why? Because it was from you. "

The pinkette's cheeks turned the same color as her hair. She felt damn happy.

" Damn you, Cait! I'm serious! FUCK! Why i'm blushing? "

" Haha! Come here you dummy! " - And Caitlyn pulled Vi to another kiss. This time, it was like they were lovers for  
a long time.

This time, Vi was the one who broke out the kiss.

" Hey...cupcake? "

" Yeah? "

" Can you promisse me one thing? " - The pinkette's voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

" Anything, Vi..." - Said Caitlyn while stroking Vi's hair softly.

" I may screw up, probably i'm gonna wreck some more shit around here, you may want a new partner...but...please...don't leave me alone... "

" I won't. I'll be damned if i ever leave you alone or if i want a new partner. "

" O-ok...g-good...! Don't you forget it, hat-lady! " - Said Vi, completely embaressed.

" Oh come on, Vi! You're just too cute when you're embaressed! " - Said Caitlyn jokingly.

" Now you gotta promisse one thing, Vi. "

" I'm listening, Cait. "

" I may be stubborn, i may be too work-centered, i know i'm not the best partner...but...now i have a reason to be better at those things...  
You. Promisse me you'll be my reason...please? "

" I'd be honored, cupcake. "

Those were one of those moments you don't need to say anything. And they both knew it. They shared another kiss.  
This time, there was nothing between them. Only their love to each other. After all has been said and done,  
they were sure as hell to enjoy that night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Here's my first lemon. It's a little bit big. Feel free to comment!

One night at the sheriff's office.

Some time has passed since Vi and Caitlyn started dating. To the enforcer, everyday was exciting, since she never had been in a relationship before.  
The moments spent together, the talks, the small notes left by Caitlyn when she had to leave...  
And the kisses. Oh the kisses. At first, they were kinda shy. But as you expected, they got more intimate, passionate.  
Vi was considering going to a doctor, seeing how easily the sheriff took her breath away. Last night was no exception.

It was late. A day before christmas. They had some paperwork to do. Most of the officers went to their homes to spend some time with their familes.  
On the other hand, our duo took the opportunity to..."finish some work".

flashback

" Ugh...why do we have to do this?! " - the pinkette whined.

" Come on now, Vi. There's a few of it left. Let's just finish this so we can go home. " - the enforcer said while stretching her arms.

God knows how bad Vi wanted to go home. She tried to focus on the paper in her hands, but, her partner got her atention instead.

" Damn...she's hot...why she's so hot today? There's nothing different about her today...Is it her hair? Well, her hair is beautiful...so long...  
Her makeup? Nah...she rarely uses any...and..it's not like she needs any... " - Vi's thoughts went on and on. Needless to say her cheeks were red.

" Her lips? Damn...they're so soft...I want to...kiss them...now...I want to feel her skin...her soft skin...Fuck...how is it so soft?  
Does she use any product? " - That's when she started to imagine Caitlyn using a body lotion on her body. Starting on her long and slender legs.  
Going up on her toned stomach, and to her, big and soft breasts...letting out moans of pleasure while doing it... "

Then, her moral alarm activated.

" The fuck, Vi! You freaking perv! "

Caitlyn noticed her friend getting aggitated.

" Vi? Something wrong? " - her voice filled worry.

" H-huh? No! NO! Hehe! It's n-nothing! " - In case you don't know, she's a terrible liar.

" Your face! Lemme see it! " - Caitlyn went to check on Vi.

" H-hey! Cupcake! I told you i'm... "

" You're hot! Are you having a fever? " - the sheriff rested her hand on Vi's forehead.

" O-Oh...y-yeah...maybe t-that's it... "

And god knows why, they got close. Her faces were inches apart. It was too much for Vi. She wanted it. She wanted Caitlyn.  
And she would get what she wanted.

Vi went and kissed her partner. Caitlyn got surprised at first, but she couldn't resist her.  
No one wanted to break free from it. Something about felt different. The enforcer without realizing it,  
used her tongue to gain access to the sheriff's wet cave. It was a pretty shy attempt, but it surprised Caitlyn.  
And yeah, she liked. And she gave full access.

Her tongues started to dance with each other. Each contact sent shivers down Vi's spine. She never felt anything like it before.  
And it made her feel hot. It was too much for her. She let out a small moan through Caytlin's mouth, muffled by the kiss.

" O-oh! V-Vi! I'm so sorry! I-i g-got carried away! " - The sheriff tried to apologize. Red as tomato

" D-don't need to be sorry! It's j-just that...it felt really good, cupcake... " - the pinkette answered.

Once again, the awkward silence. Seriously, what was wrong with those two?

" I'm glad...because it felt incredible to me... " - the brunette answered, giving a pretty shy smile.

" H-hey...cupcake? "

" Y-yeah? "

" I..i wanna do it! I want you! Now! "

Caitlyn was shocked. Hell, she wanted as much as Vi did, but why she was faltering now?

" V-Vi... "

" Please...i need you... " - the pinkette pleaded.

" Vi... "

Vi couldn't take it anymore. She went for another kiss. Their tongues started another dance in their mouths.  
Caitlyn was surprised. She never imagined Vi this aggressive. And this time, she was the one moaning.  
Vi liked what she heard. She broke out the kiss and started to plant pecks on her partner's neck.

It made Caitlyn crazy.

" Oooohh Vi...! Please... Don't..don't stop! Aaaa "

Every peck hit the correct spot. And Vi wanted more. She wanted to hear more moans. She wanted to taste Caitlyn even more.  
And right now, she was delicious. Vi went for another kiss. The sheriff now was the one leading the dance of tongues.  
The enforcer was surprised how good she was at it. After a while, Caitlyn broke out of the kiss and said between pants:

" Open your mouth... "

Vi's mind just had one thought: she wanted more. She didn't care what she had to do. And she obeyed.  
Caitlyn went for a hungry kiss and sucked on Vi's tongue. The enforcer let out a loud moan. How could it feel so good? Her mind was going blank.

" Mmmmfff...MMMMM " - That only made Caitlyn suck harder and faster.

She pulled the sheriff closer and felt her body pressed on her. And she wanted to feel all of it. Her hands started traveling on Caitlyn's back,  
making circular motions. The next stop was her hips. Damn she had nice hips. Vi's grip was a firm one, but not enough to hurt.  
Then she went for her butt. It was medium sized, but round and firm. Her grip tightened, making Caitlyn let out a moan.  
Liking what she heard, Vi decided to keep one hand on one butt cheek, and the other traveled through the toned stomach of her partner.  
Every touch, every sensation was driving Caitlyn mad, and oh boy, she started to get wet. Finally, Vi went for her breasts.  
At first, her touch was a shy one, but her grip got tighter. She started massaging her left boob, making circular movements. It didn't take  
long for Caitlyn to become really aroused. Her nipples were getting hard. Like, rock hard. She broke out of the kiss, only to moan loudly.

" Oh GOD! Ooooh Vi! MMMmmmm... "

Caitlyn was surprised how good the enforcer was. Her body was getting extremely hot. And Vi noticed it. In a quick movement,  
she lowered the dress the sheriff was wearing, revealing a black bra, with a tiny red lace in the middle. With both hands, the enforcer  
removed it, revealing Caitlyn's orbs. They were beautiful. Her pink niples, extremely hard from the arousement, begging to be feasted upon.

And that was exactly what Vi did.

She started to kiss them, teasing her partner. And then she went for the nipples. She sucked, kissed, played with them, pinched them.  
Caitlyn never felt this good in her life. So good, she fell to the ground, making Vi fall on top of her.

" OUCH! HEY, HEY! CUPCAKE! ARE YOU OK?! "

" O-OW!...Yeah...i'm f-fine... " - the brunette scratched the back of her head, checking for any cuts, but luckly, she found none.  
Vi was relieved.

" Thank goodness...here...let me help you... " - She stood up to help the sheriff, but she got pulled instead.

" The fuck! Cait! What're you doi... " - and a sudden embrace from the sheriff made her silent.

Vi looked at Caitlyn. She was so fragile. It looked like she was going to break.

" C-cupcake... you alright? " - the pinkette voice sounded like a whisper. She was worried.

" I never felt so fine, Vi... I'm just so..so happy...doing this, with you...the one i love... "

Vi couldn't believe her. She never thought that few words could made her feel so happy.

" I can't imagine doing this with anyone else, cupcake... I'm so lucky that i'm doing this with you, you can't imagine... " the pinkette said while stroking the brunette's hair

Now, Caitlyn didn't have a single reason to falter. She had Vi. That's all that mattered.  
Vi went for another kiss. They took their time, exploring each other's mouths with a sensual dance of tongues.

" I'll continue now, okay? I'm right here with you. " The pinkette said.

" Sure...love you, Vi " - Said Caitlyn

" Love ya too cupcake... "

Vi resumed from where she stoped. She cupped both of the sheriff's breasts and massaged them while pinching her nipples.  
Damn how good she was with her fingers. Each pinch sent electricity throughout her body. Her body was trembling. And that was the signal Vi was waiting.  
She went down to Caitlyn's stomach using her tongue, licking it and planting kisses all over it.

" Ooohh Vi...Don't you dare to stop! Aaaaa...Hmmmmm "

Vi felt the pleading in her partner's voice. And she'll be damned if she stoped now. The kisses were getting lower and lower,  
until she reached the black panties wore by the sheriff. Without hesitation, she removed them, using her teeth.

" W-what are you doing, Vi?! Aaaaaggghhh "

Vi's breath in her lower regions made her scream. Needless to say she was wet. Vi was pretty curious to see how was Caitlyn's womanhood.  
It was better than she had imagined. It was beatiful.

" Don't stare too much...please...plea " - Caitlyn's plead got interrupted by Vi's action. She kissed the entrance of her moist cave.

" OH MY GOD...AAAA...VIIIII "

Vi didn't want to stop anytime soon. Even the light pecks planted by her were making Caitlyn go wild. She could feel her trembling. And her moans and screams only made the enforcer go for more.

Vi looked up to check up on her partner. Even though she never expected to see the sheriff of Piltover so fragile, she liked what she saw. After some pants, Caitlyn gathered the strength to say:

" Vi...PLEASE...FUCK ME! "

It didn't need to be said twice. Vi went for the entrance of Caitlyn's womanhood. Using her fingers, she opened it, revealing a pretty pink color. Her vaginal juices were leaking. And Vi wanted to taste it. Real bad.  
Using her tongue, she began her ministrations. The sheriff's screams were the proof she was doing a great job.

" AAAAAAAHHhhhh, V-VI! DON'T STOP! MMMMMmmmm...It's so gooooood! AAAAaaaaaaaahhh "

It was music to the enforcer's ears. Caitlyn's body was trembling more than ever. It wouldn't take longer for her to climax.

When Caitlyn didn't think it could get better, Vi proved her wrong. Using her thumb to massage the clit, and the index and middle fingers to penetrate her womanhood,  
she screamed.

" AAAAAAaaa! Oh GOD! Oh God! Don't stop! "

Vi's movements were getting faster. She could feel Caitlyn's wall squeezing her fingers. She was wet. Like super wet.  
Her orgasm was building up. The tension on her belly increased. And then, Vi found her G-spot. With quick movements, Caitlyn was near her climax.

" THAT'S IT...THAT'S IT, VIIII! DON'T STOP! OOOOOOOOHHH...aaaaAAAAAAA ".

And finally Caitlyn reached her orgasm. Her fluids were leaking from her wet core. Vi didn't care. She just wanted to taste it all.  
The sheriff never felt so light in all her life. It was the best orgasm she ever had. And who gave it to her, was no one than the one she loved.

" That was...amazing...Vi... " - the sheriff was gasping for air.

" Glad you like it, cupcake... " - A huge grin appeared on the enforcer's face.

" I told i'd be here with you didn't i? "

Caitlyn pulled Vi to a hug.

" You're the best, Vi... "

" Don't mention it, my love... "

" Next time, let ME take care of you...ok? " - The brunette made sure to emphatize what she said.

" Oh...bet your ass you will...haha! "

" Love you, cupcake... "

" Love you, Vi. "

After a kiss, they slept on the confort of each other's arms.


End file.
